The Romance of Harry and Hermione
by VampireLover101
Summary: its a songfic chronicling the romance of Harry and Hermione, I took down the original cause I didn't like where it was going.
1. Chapter 1

I reread the first chapter that I had previously posted and didn't like it so for anyone who did like my story I'm sorry I'll have a newer better story up soon. Once again. Sorry.


	2. If We Were A Movie

I laid on one of the couch in the common room. Some where behind me I could hear Ron and Harry talking about girls. I could almost feel myself mentally twitching when I heard Harry mention Ginny.

I have nothing against Ginny, per say. I just wish Harry wasn't so in love with her.

_Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!_

Harry's a great guy. I just wish he wouldn't be so into Ginny, I just wish he could see how in love with him I am. I should be happy for him and Ginny though, their my best friends.

I guess I just feel a lot jealous of her; she's got everything I want. Mostly it bugs me that she has all of Harry's attention.

_You're charming, _

_got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

It's not Ginny's fault though. She's the kind of girl Harry should be with. Beautiful, intelligent, really good at magic. I know, I know I'm intelligent, and better at magic then Ginny is, but she's beautiful. It's the principle of the matter.

I'm not obvious, I just wish Harry could see me as a potential girlfriend and not just see only Ginny.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

Harry and I would make a great movie. You know like those American chick flicks where the two best friends fall for each other and at the end there's this happy song as the credits play.

It could never happen for me and Harry though. It's only a silly school girl fantasy for me.

_Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice_

I was laying out on the grass with Harry out by the lake.

"Do you think Ginny loves me Hermione." I winced visibly this time,

"I'm sure she does, Harry, how could she not?"

_Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la_

I was a little hurt honestly. Harry had asked me out to the late just to ask if I thought it was a good idea for him to ask Ginny out. I told him he should listen to his heart and do what it told him to do.

"I have to go. Home work and such." I sat up and headed back to the head's common room. I sat on the couch and would randomly wipe tears off my cheeks.

_I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

Of course Draco Malfoy had to walk in. It wasn't that we hated each other, we could be decent to each other now. I just don't want to see him.

"Who made you cry?" He asked sitting down next to me draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Harry's going to ask out Ginny." I whispered.

"He's not worth it 'Mione. Just go out with me, you know I've fancied you for forever." I just nodded.

"Okay, Draco." I whispered. He wasn't Harry, he could never be Harry, but he wants to be with me, what's wrong with being wanted?

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

I sat in between Harry and Ron. Harry had officially asked out Ginny, and Ron had been with Luna for about a year.

"I still can't believe your with Malfoy, 'Mione." Ron muttered before looking at his watch, "I have to go and meet, Luna, sorry guys." Harry and I both nodded, once Ron was out of view Harry looked over at me,

"I always fancied you, you know Hermione, I guess you just didn't like me back, so Malfoy huh?" I whipped some tears out of my eyes.

"I always fancied you too Harry, but I though you liked Ginny"

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing_


	3. Lips of an Angel

Flash back

Harry leaned in and I followed in. Our lips touched lightly. He pressed in hard. I pulled back suddenly and stood up.

"We can't do this Harry, we just can't your with Ginny, and I'm with Draco. We just have to forget about each other." I turned around and started walking away.

"I'll always love you Hermione."

End Flash Back

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now._

I was laying on my bed with Ginny when Hedwig flew in, with a note,

'_Meet me at the lake'_ was all that the note said, but I knew it was from Hermione.

"Something came up Gin, I'll be back as soon as possible." I kissed her and walked out to the lake behind Hermione,

"Hi, Harry." She whispered pushing some hair off of her face.

"It's hard to talk right now. I was with Ginny." She nodded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before a loud sniffle slipped out.

_Honey why are you crying? _

_Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Hermione, what's wrong? Your crying." I sat down next to her and her head found the crook in my neck.

"Draco and I got into a fight. I feel horrible about it. I should go apologize shouldn't I Harry." She whispered,

"No guy is worth your tears 'Mione." She chuckled and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders,

"Funny thing is Draco said the same thing about you. I still love you Harry." I kissed her temple lightly,

"I still love you too Hermione." I whispered into her hair.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I wish Ginny was more like you, Hermione. I wish she said my name the way you do." Hermione smiled sadly at me,

"How do I say your name Harry?" She asked dragging out my name causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"It's so sweet, and innocent, and you have angelic lips and hearing words come from them makes me weak."

"Sometimes I think it would be easier if we could just move on."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"I have to get back. I should make up with Draco." Hermione whispered standing up the dew on the ground had made her butt wet.

"Hermione, you're making it really hard to be faithful to Ginny." Hermione gave me a crooked smile and replied,

"I don't want to say good bye, but stay faithful to Ginny, she loves you." She turned around and ran back to the heads common room, probably into Malfoy's arms. He doesn't deserve her. Why doesn't she it.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

I sat on my bed working on homework when I note flew in my window.

'_I dreamt of you last night'_ said the elegant drawl of Hermione, I wrote her a quick note back asking if Malfoy knows we're talking.

_And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

'_No, he doesn't know. Does Ginny know?'_ I laid back and realized Ginny doesn't know, and a fight is inevitably coming between me and Ginny if not Hermione and Malfoy. I swallowed hard.

"_No, Ginny doesn't know. Will you and Malfoy get in a fight if he finds out?"_ I ran a hand through my hair before Ginny came in.

"Ginny, I think we need to talk."

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Regular POV(no one's point of view)

In Hermione's Dorms:

Draco and Hermione are fighting violently and Hermione yells,

"Then maybe we should break up!" and starts walking by Draco, who catches her arm,

"I'm not going to lose you I love you." Hermione pulled her arm out of Draco's grasp and pushed past him, then proceeded to walk out the doors of the common room to a familiar path the Gryffindor Tower.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

In Harry's Dorms:

"I think we should break up, Ginny, I've met some one else."

Shows Harry and Ginny fighting, she hits Harry square in the jaw before running out of the room crying.

"I hate you Harry Potter, I hate you!" She screamed with that echoing in his ears.

A couple minutes later there is a knock at his dorm rooms door, he opens the door to Hermione who throws her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

"I love you Harry." He smiles and she smiles back.

"I love you Hermione."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


End file.
